Winter In Konoha
by ShadowOfAPrincess
Summary: Winter comes to Konoha, and a few friends discover newfound friendship. Along with...some other stuff.
1. Less snow, more Sasuke

_Naruto + Sonic the Hedgehog crossover._

'_Nuff said._

_Disclaimer: .oturaN nwo t'nod I (Read this backwards!) _

_--------------_

The clock read 8:00a.m.

Naruto was still in bed, fast asleep. He was greatly worn out from the previous night.

By some strange force of nature, Naruto had finally done the ultimate.

He'd inherited FANGIRLS!

He had no idea how he'd done it, but he'd _done_ it. He spent the entire night running from them--a bowl of (takeout) ramen in one hand, an eggroll in the other.

And just two hours ago, he'd finally fended them off and got to bed, but not before coming to the conclusion that

**Having fangirls were **_**very**_** tiring.**

He rolled over on his left side, facing the window. His alarm was set to wake him in just thirty seconds.

But, by another strange force of nature, he beat the clock to the job.

The alarm clock was disappointed. It wailed loudly as Naruto flung it across the room.

The poor alarm clock never had a chance as it 'sploded into a million pieces.

Naruto excitedly leapt out of bed, a huge grin on his face. He dashed to his closet.

According to last night's weather reports, it was supposed to snow today.

He _loved _snow!

Although he was sixteen years old, Naruto had the imagination and energy of a six-year-old.

He couldn't _wait_ to go outside and…play in the snow!

After returning from the depths of Closetville, Naruto was all set--dressed, and READY TO RUMBLE! BELIEVE IT!

He thumped noisily down the stairs of his apartment, earning a few disgruntled bangs on the wall from sleep deprived neighbors.

He dashed outside and--

No _way_. He _didn't believe it._

_**WHERE WAS THE SNOW?!**_

Hurt and betrayed by the obviously undereducated weather dude, Naruto began to cry.

"What's the matter with you, twerp?"

Naruto cringed. He _knew _that voice.

"As _if _it isn't obvious…I am crying because the weatherman lied," he replied, sniffling.

He didn't even turn around.

Sasuke smirked. "You're such a baby."

"Did you know that it is against the Naruto Code of Conduct to talk to people named 'Sasuke'?"

"Then who are you talking to?"

"Um…someone else."

"Then why'd you just say 'someone else'?"

Naruto pressed his lips together. "You know what? I'm just not even gonna acknowledge you."

"Then don't."

"I won't."

"You just did."

Naruto pulled at his hair. "IS THAT WHAT YOU CAME OVER HERE FOR?!" He yelled. "TO DRIVE ME CRAZY?!"

Sasuke gave him a crooked little grin. "To put it simply…yes."

Naruto blinked. Then, without saying another word, he turned and walked away.

_Stupid Sasuke and his stupid…stupidity. _

He could hear Sasuke laughing. He drowned out the irritating noise by playing Mental Rock Music.

He rounded the corner of the apartment complex and Sakura suddenly materialized beside him.

"WHOA!"

Sakura grinned. "Did I scare ya?"

"Not at all!" He lied. He was trembling lightly.

Sakura snorted. "Whatever. Have you seen Sasuke?"

Naruto groaned inwardly. His eyes narrowed.

"_Yeeeeessss."_

"Great!" She chirped, completely missing the hint of disgust in his voice. "Where is he?"

"Around the corner."

And with that, she de-materialized.

_How does she do that? _He wondered.

But he didn't think about it too long. Without warning, Sasuke suddenly jumped out of the sky (or so it seemed), landing right in front of him. Startled, Naruto shrieked and jumped backwards five feet, and flew through the window of a nearby boutique.

Sasuke laughed at the sight of Naruto sprawled on the floor of the boutique, glass and several pairs of lacy undergarments on the floor around him. The manager stood nearby, yelling at him in French.

Sasuke extended his hand to Naruto. "Need help?"

"_I wish there were words to describe my contempt for you," _Naruto growled as he snatched a purple thong off his head.

"So do I," Sasuke replied. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him up. Naruto brushed his hand away.

"Can't you say 'thank you'?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Sasuke. "Thank you…"

Sasuke grinned.

"For being a PAIN IN THE BUTT!"

Sasuke feigned sadness. "Now, that's not nice," he said.

"Well, I'm not nice," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke laughed. "Alright, I apologize. How 'bout I take you to lunch?"

Naruto stopped walking. "…Lunch?"

"Yeah, lunch. I'll buy you all the ramen you can--"

Naruto was at Ichiraku's ordering pork ramen before Sasuke could even finish his sentence.

-----------------

_This story…SHALL CONTINUE! BWA-HA-HA-HAAAA!_

_CHAPTAH TWO…OR THREE…wait, what chapter is this…? _

_Oh._

_CHAPTAH TWO IS ON ITS WAY! *Batman theme plays loudly in the background…*_


	2. You owe me lunch!

_Chaptah Two._

_Hope you like it (pleasedon'tbemadatmeI'vebeenverybusylately!)_

----------

Naruto impatiently banged on the table with his fists. "Dang it, HURRY UP, SASUKE!" He yelled. "My stomach waits for NO ONE!"

Sasuke casually walked into Ichiraku's. "Be patient or you won't get anything."

Naruto laid his head on the table and grumbled.

"What would you like to have this evening, sir?" The waitress asked Sasuke sweetly.

Naruto looked outside and frowned. There were two things that he didn't understand. 1) Since when did Ichiraku inherit waitresses?

And 2) Wasn't it light outside just a _couple of minutes ago_?

He shook his head. Some things in this world were better left unexplained.

Sasuke had finished ordering their dinner and waited patiently for the waitress to return with the food. He glanced over at Naruto, who was impatiently tapping his hand against the table and counting the seconds until the waitress returned with his freakin' food.

He counted four hundred and twenty-eight point five seconds.

THIS WAITRESS WAS TAKING FAR TOO LONG.

He began to tap faster. Sasuke glanced over at him and smiled.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was watching him out of the corner of his eye. He pretended not to notice.

But after thirty-two seconds of being stared at so hard that he could feel holes being burned into the side of his head, he sighed loudly and whipped his head around to glare at Sasuke. You could hear at least six bones pop. "WHAT?!" He shouted.

In the kitchen, Ichiraku burned his hand.

Sasuke, not startled one bit from Naruto's sudden outburst, continued to smile. "What, what?" He asked innocently.

"Why are you staring at me?!" Naruto asked loudly. Then, just because of the random impulse he added, "Does staring at me, like, turn you on or something?" He smirked evilly.

"Yes," Sasuke calmly replied.

Naruto's face twisted into a grimace, mixed with shock and horror.

The waitress returned with their ramen and set it in front of them. "Enjoy," she said sweetly.

Sasuke delicately began to eat.

For once in his life, Naruto could not touch his food. _What could this possibly mean?_ He thought. He blushed lightly.

"I was kidding, Naruto," Sasuke said, still slurping his ramen.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who was grinning evilly. He reminded Naruto of a gremlin.

"I have absolutely no intention of bending you over and sticking--"

"I GET IT," Naruto said loudly, the blush deepening. He could hear Sasuke laughing quietly.

There was an awkward silence as they ate. Naruto began to itch.

"I have a cream for that," Sasuke said as Naruto scratched at his groin area feverishly.

This statement caused Naruto to choke on a not-properly-chewed mouthful of noodles. He fell off of his stool, gasping for air.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he leapt off of his stool and ran to help Naruto. He picked him up from the floor and attempted to perform the Heimlich Maneuver.

This wasn't very successful.

_Where are my hands supposed to go?! _Sasuke thought frantically as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

He was pretty sure he was supposed to position them right above his--

He thrust his hands--fists, actually--into Naruto's stomach over and over.

To nearby callous spectators, this action seemed…kind of…_awkward_, to say the least.

You can only imagine.

Eventually, Ichiraku detected that something was happening and ran out to check. Upon seeing Naruto's face practically blue, he leapt like a warrior over the counter, spilling a few diners' food all over the place, and shoved Sasuke out of the way. He pounded Naruto's back numerous times before the noodles were finally regurgitated._ Yucky-poo._

Naruto now lay almost lifeless on the ground, a piece of noodle hanging out of his mouth.

Sasuke dropped down next to him and lifted his head. "Naruto," he whispered. "Say something, dude!"

"You suck," Naruto rasped.

Sasuke hugged him tightly to his chest, startling the crap out of Naruto. "Oh great, you're okay."

If Naruto wasn't so weak…he would've punched him.

-------------

_There would've been more to this, but I have to save SOMETHING for the later chapter(s)!_

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
